Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-07-04
July 4th Cor Vous Happipi 4th Cor Vous meets with Chipz and the rest of his crew at a town's alley discussing about the awkward moment they just had at a maid cafe. Strangely, Scifri's earlier experience at that Cafe also seem to have been a bloody one as he admits killing someone outside of the cafe. Scifri claims he had killed the individual for the sake of Justice, but later changes his story as not killing the person, but left him to die. Seven tells Scifri that he will clean up the body and use his powers to make people forget about the incident. Scifri also asks Seven if he could make him forget that he murdered someone, but Seven intends to make Scifri remember that moment and suffer the consequences for his actions. While Seven continues to reject Scifri's plea and begging, Chipz steps in and defends Seven's rejection as it would prevent Scifri from making the same mistake again. Scifri then tries to convince himself that the person was evil in order to justify, in his mind, the murder. Scifri continues to make excuses of his killing as Chipz guilt trips Scifri of the person possibly having a family. Scifri still continues to convince himself otherwise. The guilt tripping continues as the blame game continues to be focused on Scifri. The conversation eventually moves on as Nanoade enters the alley. Seven asks her if she had done her homework. Nanoade and Seven's conversation becomes random and funny. Faelyix, Scifri, Seven, Cor, Nanoade and Chipz enjoy each other's company for a while. Seven pulls Chipz aside and has a private chat while Cor distracts Nanoade. As Nanoade, Fae, and Cor meets with Seven and Chipz. Seven wanted to prove something about himself to Chipz and asks if Cor would ever go out with him. Immediately Cor responds with a "No" and the rest of the members laugh it off. To continue the joke or if Seven really wanted to prove something, he continues on to ask Faelyix. Faelyix hesitates her answer and makes an excuse to run away from Seven. Seven then suggests they should get some coffee as he tries to finish up his private conversation with Chipz. Fae and Cor walks away and ends up meeting with Scifri as they continue down the alleyway. They all end up meeting at a coffee shop and sitting there was Izanami. Izanami seems disgruntled with meeting Scifri. There seems to be an odd tension growing between Scifri and Izanami as Scifri sits next to Izanami at the bar. He insists he wants coffee rather than sitting at a table as Izanami sighs. Izanami asks Scifri, "do you have a brain?" Scifri snaps back, " Yeah, obviously I am walking and talking." The ever growing tension between the two seems obvious to Fae and Cor, but Nanoade looks distracted as she greets Izanami in a friendly manner. Nanoade distracts them both as they break their conversation and attention seems to be focused on Nanoade running around the coffee Shop. As Nanoade tries to go behind the bar, they suggest someone else should go there. Although Scifri and Izanami has some tension between the two, Scifri finally asks what her name was again. Perhaps out of spite or genuinely not knowing her name. Scifri tries to guess her name and butchers it . As this awkward conversation continues on, Chipz comes into the coffee shop and Seven goes behind the bar to serve coffee. Scifri continues to aggravate Izanami as she sighs again and tells people that she just wants to relax. Seven tells her that she can relax later. Seven wants to talk to Izanami privately and tries to pull her outside. As they leave to talk, Scifri and Chipz talks about her. Although Cor and Chipz like her, Scifri feels like she's being a jerk to him even though Chipz had known her for a long time. Scifri continues to talk to Chipz about Izanami to see if he could get some more information about her. Chipz refuses to give any more information about her past as it does not seem to be any of Scifri's business. Izanami interrupts their conversation and Scifri chooses to serve coffee to the rest of them instead. After they finish their coffee, Scifri tells Nanoade that his team was able to get Folkona back yesterday. Cor seems surprised as yesterday, they only had sent Oblivious and Karakov barely through and she hasn't been told about this until now. Scifri explains that Miss Universe had used her telepathy and were able to pull her subconscious out in order to return her back to normal. Nanoade looks ecstatic of the news and gives Scifri a hug. Their chat continues on until Nanoade looks for Chipz. They found Chipz talking to Izanami and try to listen in on their private chat. Cor continues to listen on as Fae and Scifri is having their own conversation in the alley. Fae and Scifri seems to be talking about their team's next actions as Faelyix and Miss Universe has something important to tell the entire team. Scifri offered to listen, but Fae had refused until the entire team is present. The seems to scatter further apart as they try to hold their own conversations. Cor wonders a bit until she comes across Scifri and Nanoade as she talks about her training with weedle, Azreal, and Kuri. Nanoade tells Scifri that even though she doesn't mind her training with weedle, she wanted to get further training from Kuri, but Chipz had told Nanoade that she should not learn from Kuri since, to Chipz, he seems too aggressive to teach. Scifri interrupts her as he remembers that Cor had offered to teach Her more. They all take a quick breather and wonder around the shops and alleyways. Eventually Cor and Scifri tries to listen in on Chipz, Seven, and Izanami's conversation. However the conversation just had ended. Nanoade comes up to them and tells Izanami that she wants to spend time with Chipz. Izanami tells her that she needs to talk to him too. Then Nanoade suggests they should go explore, but it is pretty late. They eventually give in and gather the remainder of the crew. They begin by going to a pool with fireworks illuminating the night sky. Fae, Chipz, Scifri get into their swimsuits and jump into the pool while Izanami and Cor refuses as they hate the water with their own respective reasons. While the others are distracted playing around, Cor tries to figure out Izanami's past since she had mentioned that Cor may have lost her memory as well (before). Izanami keeps her answer vague to Cor. Their conversation ends briefly as Chipz and Scifri tells them to get into the water. They continue to refuse as Izanami just hates the water and Cor does not have her swimsuit. then they suggested that they can still sit on the water's edge. As Izanami head towards the edge of the pool, Nanoade tries to playfully push her into the water. Izanami was able to hold herself up and pushes Nanoade into the water instead as Nanoade tries not to drown from falling in. Nanoade jumps out of the water and runs away leaving the scene. Fae and scifri looks dumbfounded by Nanoade's reaction as the rest of the group plays around in the pool. Eventually they get dressed and head to a Sakura tree world. As they get dressed, Izanami tries to excuse herself as she is ready to head out. However, Scifri says that he wants to talk to before she goes. Izanami looks over Chipz and asks if she can refuse it. Chipz says that Scifri is rather harmless and she might be all that pressured. They head to the Sakura Tree setting as they explore the area a bit. Scifri pulls Izanami aside to have a private chat with her while the rest of the group roams around the new buildings and Sakura that envelopes a small island. Izanami hints that she is used to seeing this type of setting as she was born in Japan .(edited) Cor talks to Chipz to see if he knows anything else or more about Izanami as Cor seems more and more curious about a possible connection amongst the three. Chipz also seems to hint more that he may know about it, but does not seem to disclose much of that information. As Chipz mentions to Cor, "Maybe you two are more similar than you think." Cor seems more confused by this response and continues asking. Perhaps Chipz is making of them or not, he follows up with, "Maybe she privately likes to snuggle." Chipz slowly wonders off as Cor agrees that she like to snuggle. Cor also wonders around the unique and colorful buildings and settings as they are waiting for Scifri to finish his conversation with Izanami. After a short while, Cor continues to ask Chipz, "Why do you think she came back? " Chipz replies, "I don't know it could be anything really... She's never an easy one to figure out, but whatever it is she wants to be here because she wants something." Cor continues on asking as the answer is a bit vague, " You don't think that she just want to hang out or anything?" Chipz stares for a bit and says, "She's not the usual type to come and just hang out. " Cor ponders about that since she believes Izanami is chill and does whatever she wants. On this point, Chipz agrees. but when Cor says that she's powerful enough to have worries. Chipz responds, "Just because she's powerful doesn't mean she has worries. When people usually say that nothing's wrong, there's usually something wrong. Something is obviously going on with her. " Cor asks if she's in trouble then, in Chipz's opinion. Chipz quickly responds with "no clue." Cor suggests to Chipz, to offer helping Izanami with that. Chipz sighs and continues, "she's not going to tell me what's going on ." "She doesn't operate like that. Let's put it this way I'm going to keep my ears open, I'll eventually figure out what's going on. She always has a way of roundabout telling me eventually. Unfortunately, she doesn't give away hints easily and talk about things about how she operates." Cor seems even more curious as Chipz had mentioned he doesn't know much about Izanami but seems to know a lot abut her personality. Chipz seems confident with this and acknowledges that he does seem to know about this part of her. Cor asks if Izanami is nice then. Chipz responds with "yeah. Deep down she's nice."(edited) Abrasive, but nice. Not without flaws, but that's just like anybody.... but some have bigger flaws than others. " Cor says, "guess that's what I had thought about her. She has that like uh.... tough girl act, right?" Chipz agrees with Cor, but also mentions that she's a tough girl as she is. Cor then teases a bit, " maybe she's looking for some tender, loving care." Cor giggles a little a bit at the thought as Chipz responds, "I don't know about that...I mean she's not .... that's a touchy subject. Let's leave it at that." Fae curiously looks at them both. As Cor continues to ask on, "I wonder what does Scifri wants to talk to her about. " As he asks Fae about it, (not really having an answer to that either), Cor notices Chipz somehow reached the top of the roof's ledge and tries to reach him for herself. Cor's kitty reflexes seems to be on her side as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop. some time passes as Cor stumbles upon Izanami and Scifri still talking. The conversation seems to be coming to an end as Izanami says that she wanted to go see Chipz. Izanami runs off to see Chipz as Cor asks Scifri about the conversation they had. To Cor, she's may nice, but to Scifri, Izanami says that she's a bit of a loner. Cor follows up, "Some people just doesn't get along with others. " Scifri continues to describe Izanami a bit in a negative light as he wanted to know her connection to Chipz. Scifri found it odd that they went to school together all the while Izanami is also 300+ year old even though she's still human. Scifri continues to be suspicious as he keeps on mentioning how Izanami is older than the average human lifespan. So far the only thing Scifri has a grasp on is that Izanami is the type of person who does things alone. Scifri starts to sound like he claims she's almost like a reflection of Kuri before Kuri joined his team. Scifri seems suspicious with his words and although claiming to see two sides of her. They went looking for the two only to find out they had already left. Scifri asks if Fae for her opinion of Izanami. Fae responds she slippery, but she doesn't know enough about Izanami to say anything in particular. Cor follows up saying that, "I think she's nice." Scifri still finds her suspicious since Izanami never claims she knows what she wants even though she may not have any ill intent. Cor finds Scifri to be reading too much into it as Scifri sighs. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts